


From The Shadows

by Kishibeey



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Illumi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Smut, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeey/pseuds/Kishibeey
Summary: Y/N and the infamous Illumi Zoldyck get hired to kill the same target which makes them suspicious. Its not every day two assassins get hired to kill the same target. Deciding they want to find out more illumi and Y/N go to his house to ask about the one who gave them the orders.-Hii!! This story will also be up on Wattpad under the same username!Thanks for clicking and hope you enjoy :3
Relationships: Illumi /Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi zoldyck x reader, illumi x reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. I / 1

Before we start, let me introduce myself. My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I'm 23 years old. I'm a famous photographer and in my free time I take jobs as an assassin... but let's be honest, for the right price I'd do almost anything. As far as looks go I've been told I'm beautiful countless times so it must be true. My nen type is a transmuter and for my Hatsu I can turn my aura into a malleable black void I can use in a lot of different ways.

Anyway that's all you need to know for now so let's get on to the story.

\---------------

I was sitting next to my target, a little too close for comfort maybe, but this pays well so I don't mind. I was hired to get some information about his company and murder him after. We were both slightly intoxicated and I put my hand on his leg. "Say Mr. Hendrikson," I look at him and bite my lip seductively, "what about we m-" I get cut off by the door loudly banging open.

I look over there, irritated because I was almost finished here, and see a tall, muscular guy with long black hair standing in the doorway. Before I can open my mouth to say anything he throws a needle at Mr. Hendriksons head. Right before it hits I catch it. "Jeezus dude you almost killed him!" I yell irritated. The handsome man just stares at me and doesn't say anything. His big black eyes stare hypnotizingly into my (E/C) ones. He walks inside and closes the door behind him.

"Young man what do you think you're doing?!" The businessman next to me says "I'm calling security right n-" he gets cut off by my blade pushing into his neck. I pull it out and blood starts pouring from him, I hurry and take a step back trying not to get my blue dress dirty. "Man i was hoping i could at least drag this out a bit longer but nooo you decide to show up and ruin all the fun." I say 

"Who are you anyway?"

...... no answer ... 

"Helloooooo? Pretty stranger I'm talking to you."

"Doesn't matter who I am, who wre you and why did you kill him?" he finally answers.

"I should be the one asking why you tried to kill my target." I respond calmly.

"Your target?" 

"Yeah my target?"

"Not possible" He says, looking at me with those beutiful void eyes.

"Eh..And why would that be."

"He was my target."

"Who are you?" I ask again, this time to my surprise he answers my question.

"Illumi"

"Illumi? as in Illumi Zoldyck" I say while walking closer. We were now standing mere meters apart.

"Yes." ...That's all I get as an answer. It's quiet for a while. I'm really facing one of the famous Zoldycks, and not just any of them but the eldest child. After a few minutes of silence i decide to speak up. "(Y/N)" is all I say. He tilts his head a bit his long hair moving graciously with it. "That's my name." I ad seeing his confused look. It reminded me of a little puppy and made me smile a bit.

"So who hired you to kill him?" I ask. "No idea, Mother just told me where he'd be and told me to take care of it." "Looks like I'll have to go with you then." He gives me another confused look. and then shakes his head. "No." he turns around and starts walking away. I follow him. "Too bad I'm already tagging along." "I won't take you with me." he replies with the same dead stare on his face. "Well it doesn't really matter if you take me with you or not cuz I know where you live. It'd just be easier for the both of us to do it this way. Ya know I could get there faster and you wouldn't have to deal with me trying to get inside o my own." I turn to him and smile. 

After another long silence ge sighs and i hear a soft "Whatever" as he continues to walk. 

\---------------

A few minutes of walking later we arrive at a black car. "If you want to come with me get in." he orders. I do as he says and close the door. The rest of he car ride to the airport is quiet.


	2. II / 2

After a long drive we finally arrive. Its already 3am and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. We continue walking as he leads the way. "Sooooo...." I say "Why didn't you kill him before I did?" 

"Does it matter?" he says in that same weirdly joyful tone. 

"Not really, just interested." after I say that it's quiet again. 

After another minute of walking we stop at a big zeppelin in the private part of the airport. "Get in." he orders and I oblige. He soon follows after me and sits down in one of the compartments. I go sit down infront of him as he stares at me with his dead fish stare. "Wow the famous Illumi Zoldyck is taking me to his home." I say jokingly in an attempt to lighten up the mood but soon regret it as I can sense his bloodlust. "Don't be butt hurt I was just joking..." I add. He just looks away and scoffs. 

I yawn and am reminded of how tired I actually was so I decide to go lie down and take a nap. I knew the flight to his house - Kukuroo mountain - would take at least 5 hours. It doesn't take me long to loose consciousness and drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

\--------------

I get woken up by something piercing my arm. I jolt up and activate my Ren seeing an unfamiliar place surrounding me. Then I see the long haired assassin infront of me and I vaguely remember what happened last night. Letting my guard down a little I notice my headache. "Damn I had too much to drink yesterday." while saying that I take the needle out of my arm and throw it back to him he catches it and puts it in his pocket "Not a nice way to wake a lady up." I say as he just stares at me again. "Let's go we're almost there." he finally says. 

When we step outside I see a tourbus with a few people on it. He walks to the bus and gets on, with a confused look on my face I follow. We sit down somewhere in the back as the lady starts talking. "Why are we on this bus?" I ask "It's he fastest way to get to the mountain." he replies. I nod and turn my attention to the woman explaining in the front. 

"At your right you'll see Kukuroo mountain, a dormant volcano and home to the world's most notorious assassins, the Zoldyck family. There are ten known family members living on the mountain: a great great grandfather, grandfather, father, mother and five children all of whom are pro-killers." As she's explaining this the severity of the situation finally hits me. I'm sitting next to one of the most feared assassins in the world and am going to his house. I shiver at the thought of what I'll see once I'm inside. But then I notice it again, a pair of eyes staring at me. I had noticed it once before when we got out of the car. I still couldn't locate from where they were watching, they must be using Zetsu - trough which I could only slightly sense their aura but nevertheless it was there- I decide to ignore it for now and listen to the tour guide again. 

She keeps explaining as I look over to Illumi, he's staring out of the window looking bored and unbothered by the woman talking about him and his family. He turns to look at me as I notice that I was staring. ".. sorry" I mumble as I look away. This time it was him staring at me and I could feel a blush creeping onto my face. Keep it together (y/n) you're only here on business and he's probably just mad at you for staring. 

While I'm distracted by my thoughts the bus stops and the guide motions for everyone to get outside. Since we're in the back we're the last ones to get off. It's then that the woman continues her explanation. "As you can see we've arrived at the main entrance of the Zoldyck Estate, also known as the gateway to hell." After she said that I see a guy trying to get inside. He goes to the security guard booth and takes the key from him. I then see him walk to the small door and stick the key in." That's probably not the right entrance. " I quietly say more to myself but see Illumi nod next to me. 

A few seconds after he entered I hear a loud scream and then nothing. Once again the door opens and a pile of bones is thrown out. "Idiot." I say "He should've known it wouldn't be that easy." added illumi. 

After the guide is done with her explanation she goes back to the bus and urges everyone to get inside again. Ofcourse Illumi and I don't join them. "Come on you two the bus is leaving." "We're staying here." says illumi. "Bad idea Sir its dangerous here you saw what happened to that thug." "I live here so I should be fine." He says in his same composed tone. I can see fear gloss over the woman's face as she gets into the bus and leaves. 

We wait until the bus is gone and the illumi starts talking "To get inside you have to push open the testing gate. First doors are 2 tons each and every proceeding door is two times the weight of the last one." My jaw drops. "That's insane that would mean that the Seventh door is 256 tons?!" I say in disbelief "Yes." he answers coldly. 

"There's no way anyone could open all the doors." 

"Father can." he says again without much emotion. This would mean his dad is crazy strong, best stay away from him. 

"Are you gonna open it or not?" he asks me. 

"You want me to try and open it?" I ask, he had to be joking. there's no way I could open a 4 ton door let alone more. 

"If you want to get inside then yes."

"Why don't you just open it." 

"It's called the testing gate for a reason." he says annoyance starting to seep into his voice. Scared of what he would do if he got annoyed I went to the door. 

"Well Here goes nothing." I mumble as I put my hands on the door. As I did this the man from the security booth comes walking out. "Welcome back master illumi how did the mission go? and who's the misses with you? " he asks him. I take my hands off the door and look at him. 

"She killed my target." was his answer to both of the questions. 

"Jeez thanks for the great introduction Illumi." I start "I'm (y/n) and I aperently got hired to kill the same target as illumi. I'm here to find out who hired him and why we were both hired to kill the same man." I say politely. 

"Interesting." The guard says. He then walks back inside his booth and sits down again, watching me as I'm standing infront of the gate. 

"Are you going to try or not?" I jump as I hear illumi saying it from right behind me. how did I not hear him get closer?

"Gosh scare someone else would you." He was standing so close to me I could smell him. He smelled sweet, kind of like vanilla. jeez snap out of it (y/n) he could kill you any second. 

I turn back to the door and put my hands on it again. Then I put all my strength behind it and start pushing. Before I know it I've opened two of the gates." Holy shit! I just opened two of the gates." I yell excitedly as I let go. they immediately close again. 

"Hmmm impressive I didn't think you could open even one." he says looking at the gate. 

"Thanks for believing in me." I say, sarcasm dripping from my words. 

Then he goes to the door and pushes open 4 of the doors with ease. I stand there impressed by his strength which is probably not even all of it. "Are you going in or not this is getting heavy." He tells me. I hurry inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you did! 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please notify me I'll fix them as soon as possible!  
> Thanks for reading


	3. III / 3

When I entered the gate the first thing that greeted me was a giant dog looking thing. I take a step back in fear and accidentally bump into illumi. Illumi pushes me away and says "Since we came in via the testing gate he won't hurt you. he only eats the ones using the other door like you saw before." I calm myself down and follow illumi who's already walking to the house. 

It's around 10am now and the weather is nice. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep though so I don't feel that well. We continue walking and after a while of silence it's Illumi who speeks first. 

"How long have you been an assassin?" 

"About 5 years now. But I'm not only an assassin." I answer truthfully. 

"What else do you do then." he asks, not sounding particularly interested but I still answer. 

"Well officially I'm just a photographer but off the books I'd do almost anything for the right prize. I just get hired to kill people more often than anything else so I usually just say I'm an assassin." I reply. 

"Hm... are your pictures any good?" 

"Why? you want me to take some of you?" I ask him, a curious look on my face. 

"No." he answers simply. 

".... Well what about you," I ask "how long have you been an assassin?" 

"Basically my whole life." 

"Isn't that a bit exaggerated?" I ask him. 

"I was ordered to kill for the first time when I was 2 so no it's not exaggerated." 

I lightly gasp and stop walking for a second. When I see he doesn't stop I catch up again. "You were 2?" 

"Yes." here we go again with one word replies. 

Deciding it wasn't worth trying to get info out of him I drop the subject. We are greeted by a little girl holding a cane "Welcome back Master Illumi." she says with a little bow. "And hello misses..." she says waiting for me to say my name "oh its (y/n) nice to meet you." I say. "Nice to meet you too miss (y/n)." I give her a kind smile and after this brief conversation we continue on. 

After another 30 minutes of walking in complete silence I decide to try and start another conversation. "So this whole mountain is your family's property?" 

"Yes." he replies dryly. 

"Wow you must have a lot of money." 

He shrugs but doesn't reply. I knew that people paid a lot of money to get rid of someone to even a not so famous assassin as me so I couldn't imagine what they'd pay for one of the Zoldycks. 

\---------------

I look up to see that we're standing infront of a big house. 

"Mother should be inside by now so if you want to ask her about the target you can go do that. When you're done you know your way out." he says while turning and walking away. 

"Okay thanks." I tell him but he again doesn't reply. 

I'm about to knock on the door but a little boy with white hair stops me and looks at me suspiciously. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asks me. 

"Oh I'm (y/n) and Illumi showed me the way I was looking for his- well your mom." I said presuming the boy standing before me was one of his brothers. 

"Why do you need my mom?" he asks still suspicious of me. 

"Well Illumi and I both got hired to kill the same person so I asked him who hired him but he told me he didn't know and just did what his mom told him to do so I'm here to ask her about it." 

"... okay then." he looks me up and down. "why are you wearing that. I look down and realise I'm still wearing my blue dress - if you could even call it that with the little amount of fabric it actually is- from last night." Oh uuuh I wore this for a mission. " I tell him. 

" Why would you wear that to kill someone?" 

"uuh?" I then remember he's just a little boy and decide to just tell him a quick lie "cuz I had to go to a party to meet him and the dress code was very strict." I mean it was only half a lie since there was a party. but he didn't need to know the truth like I said he's just a little child. 

"Anyway can i get in now I'm kind of in a hurry." 

"eh sure I don't really care." he says as he moves out of the way. 

I open the door, which to my surprise isn't locked, and go inside. The inside is as beautiful and grand as the outside. I walk trough the hall and enter what looks like the living room. "Hello?" I say "anyone home?" I turn around and I'm greeted by an older looking man. He holds out his hand for me to shake. "Hello (y/n), I'm Zeno, Illumis grandad." He says with a smile on his face. 

I go shake his hand "How'd you know my name Mr. Zoldyck?" I ask him. 

"Oh I know everything that goes on inside of my house so naturally I'd know your name." sounds legit. 

"So since you know my name you probably also know why I'm here?" 

"Ah yes ofcourse you're looking for the one who hired you and illumi. Well for that information you need to be with Kikyo but she's not home right now. She'll be back in about an hour." he tells me. "If you want you can stay here for a bit and wait for her." 

"Oh yeah thanks if it's not a problem I'll do that." I say and smile politely. 

"Okay I'll tell here to come here when she's back." he says and walks away. 

"Why would he leave a random person alone in his living room?" I ask to myself. 

"Because he knows you won't do anything and if you did he'd kill you." I hear from behind me and jump a bit at the unexpected company. I turn around and see the long haired man again. 

"You really gotta stop sneaking up on me." 

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." 

"You were." 

"No." 

"Well if you say so Mr. Zoldyck." 

He gives me a weird look "don't call me that."

I was bored a little so I decided it would be a good idea to tease him a little "Why not Mr. Zoldyck?" I smile innocently but that smile soon falters when I find myself pressed against the wall with him looming over me. 

"Because I'll kill you if you're not careful." he says in a deep voice. 

I can feel myself starting to blush and try to keep my cool. "Uumm I- s - sorry.." I say quietly inside my head I'm cursing at myself for not being able to form a coherent sentence. 

"What is it? Lost your tongue?" He asks me. 

I gently push him away but he doesn't budge. I was about to say - or at least try to say- something when I heard a loud screech coming from the doorway. Illumi backs off when he hears it and looks at the woman who made the sound." Hello mother, welcome back." he says. So that's his mom. I look over and see a woman wearing a big purple dress and an over the top hat with it. Her upper body was covered with bandages including her face and her eyes were shielded off by some sort of visor with a red dot on it. 

" Hello miss. Zoldyck." I say politely. 

She walks closer and holds out her hand for me to shake while saying "Hello dear, its a pleasure to meet you. I can't believe Illumi finally brought a girl home." 

I shake her hand but give her a weird look "Oh uh its not like that we don't-" she cuts me off "Oh how silly of me I didn't even offer our guest anything to drink! what would you like dear?" she asks in an enthousiastic tone. 

"Nothing I'm good thanks but abou-" she cuts me off again 

"What about you stay for dinner tonight?" 

"Oh I can't I-" 

"Nonsense you're staying for dinner you don't have a choice." she says. 

Great now I'm staying for dinner with a family of assassins, exactly what I needed. 

"You really picked out a nice one illumi." She says and smiles at her son. He just looks at her and doesn't reply. he probably figured out that trying to disagree is useless. 

"So what's your name?" she finally asks. 

"Oh my name is (y/n) (l/n)." I tell her. 

"Ooh like the photographer? Pleasure to meet you (y/n)!"

"Yup that's me! Pleasure to meet you to miss zoldyck." 

"Oh please just call me Kikyo. Miss. Zoldyck makes me feel old." she says and giggles. Well dinner is at 8 tonight don't be late. " she says as she starts to walk away. 

" Oh Kikyo wait I almost forgot to ask you something. "

" Yes dear what is it? "

" Well you see me and Illumi both got hired to kill the same target so I was wondering if you knew who hired him?"

" Oh so you're an assassin too? I thought you were a photographer? doenst matter that's great that's something less to teach you. "

"Yes Im a photographer and assassin on the side. So do you know who hired him?"

"Ah yes right it was a man named Herbert Morelli" she tells me.

like I thought, the same person that hired me. They obviously used an alias so it could prove to be tricky to track them down.

"Thank you kikyo," I say "I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes see you tonight dear." can she stop with the dear already, its uncomfortable to be called dear by an assassin.

"So, is it the same person that hired you?" illumi asks me.

"Yes, exact same alias."

"We should go look for them."

"yup, we still have almost a whole day until dinner so wanna go look for them?" I ask.

"Sure, we can go to the library." he starts walking and I follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! please leave a kudos or a comment is really appreciate it :3


	4. IV / 4

We get to the library on the second floor. It's huge and has loads of books - duh it's a library- but for being in someone's house it has a lot. on the right side of the room are a few computers and he walks to them. 

"Woa.. this library is huge!" I say enthousiasticly. 

"Mhm" is all I get. 

I walk over to illumi who sat down at one one the desks and sit down at the desk next to him. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a hunter license. "You're a hunter?" 

"Yes. I needed the license for a job." 

"You got a hunters license just for a job?"

"Yes. Makes things easier. They used Herbert Morelli as alias right?" 

"Yup." 

We spend a few hours looking for information about the real identity of that person but we didn't find anything. at noon one of the butlers brought us some food and then we continued looking. Once we give up for the day it's already 5 pm. 

3 hours till dinner. 3 hours till my death. 

"How do you know about nen?" illumi asks suddenly, taking his license and turning off the computer. I turn off mine too. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because only hunters are supposed to know about it." 

"Since your Ren is very powerful I'm guessing you also knew about it before you became a hunter?" 

"Yes but my situation is different." he turns to me. 

"How so?" I turn to him. 

"I think that's pretty obvious." 

"Hm maybe." 

"So how do you know about it?" he asks a bit more stern this time. 

"One of my friends told me about it." 

"How did they know about it?" 

"Jeez illumi is this an interrogation or something?" I say starting to get annoyed. 

"oh believe me my interrogations aren't as pleasant as this, for the one being interrogated anyway. Now answer the question." 

"No." 

He throws a needle at my head and I barely got away in time so it only left a scratch on my cheek. "HEY! what was that necessary for?! " I yell at him. 

"You didn't answer me." he says coldly. 

"Well sorry princess I didn't know anything had to go exactly how you wanted." 

He tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

"What? not used to people talking back to the big scary illumi? cuz you're really getting on my nerves here." I start my sentence loudly but ended it in a mere whisper as I could feel his bloodlust grow by the second. But I decided I'm tired of letting him intimidate me so I let my bloodlust out too as we angrily stare at each other. Then the door bursts open and the white haired boy from before walks in. "What's going on here I could feel the bloodlust from outside?"

"Your brother is being a spoiled brat." I say while not breaking eye Contact. After I end my sentence I stand up and start walking to the door. He throws another needle at my back this time and I turn around and catch it instead of avoiding it. "Seriously the same thing again? You have zero originality." I throw the needle back at the same speed he threw it at me. 

"Then just answer the question."

"No." 

"Well I'm out." Killua says as he walks away. I turn around to leave again and this time he let's me. 

\---------------

It's 7:55pm now and I'm walking towards the house again. I spent the last few hours walking around in the garden. Once I enter I see another person I haven't met before. The moment he sees me he comes over and stands way too close for comfort. I try to move away but he puts his arm around my shoulder. 

"Hello beautiful, what are you doing here?" he asks. 

The boy is taller than me, almost as tall as illumi, he's a bit fat and wears a pink shirt. 

"Uuh hi I'm here because for illumi." I answer. 

"Hmm you could get better than illumi, say perhaps me, I'm way better than that scumbag. Name's Milluki by the way. What's yours." 

I decide to ignore the first part of what he said and just give him my name. 

"Ooo (y/n), a pretty name for a pretty girl." 

I laugh uncomfortably as I push him away again, this time he let's me. We continue to walk to the dining room and when we enter I see 3 people already there. A young boy or girl I didn't meet yet, Zeno and illumi. Zeno Greets me with a smile and tells me to sit down in the chair opposite of illumi. Reluctantly I go sit down. 

Illumi looks over at me but I can't feel his bloodlust anymore, he must've calmed down a bit. After the walk I had I did too. Hopefully I'll be able to survive this dinner in hell. 

Soon Kikyo enters accompanied by a man with long white hair - her husband I assume- and she sits down next to me. "I'm so glad you decided to stay." she says. 

"So you're the girl illumi brought with him? I'm Silva illumis dad." he says. 

"Yes that's me. Nice to meet you Mr. Zoldyck. I'm (y/n) (l/n)." I say and give him a polite smile. 

"What a polite young lady you are. You'll make a good wife." while he said that last sentence I almost choke on my own spit. 

"Nonono you got it all wrong we're not go-" I get cut off by kikyo again. that woman seriously doesn't let me speak. 

"And she's so pretty their children will be beautiful!" she exclaims while clapping her hands. 

Knowing she won't let me say anything I look over at illumi who's just staring at me. "say something" I mouth to him. He just looks away. 

"I'm sorry miss but I think you got it all wrong I was just here to find out who hired illumi for that last mission were not together or anything." 

"oh nonsense illumi never brings anyone over and we told him he should look for a girl to marry and bring her over and thats exactly what he did." 

I look over at illumi with a furious stare. 

"What. I told you I didn't want to take you but you insisted." he tells me. 

Shit he has a point. Did I really just doom myself? I sigh and look away. Then the food gets served. And when I thought the conversation couldn't get more awkward Milluki speaks up" you know princess I could treat you better than illumi could even dream of. " and he winks at me.

I look at him with disgust and continue eating. I could taste the poison in the food." You really take your training seriously. " I say. 

" What do you mean dear? " kikyo asks. 

"The poison." I say. 

"So you noticed?" Silva asks. 

"Ofcourse, It's not really a subtle taste." 

"And you're still eating it?" 

"Normally it shouldn't affect me that much but even if it did I wouldn't mind if it meant I could get out of this situation." 

Everyone looks at me in shock. Shit I said that last part aloud. 

"I'm just kidding." I say and quickly laugh a little. 

Kikyo laughs with me. 

The rest of the dinner goes by with barely any problems. The worst was probably the taste of the poison ruining the expensive looking meals. 

\-------------

After dinner Kikyo convinced me to stay for the night and one of the butlers showed me to a room a could use. Ofcourse coincidentally it's right next to illumis. 

The room was bigger than my room at home and has a bathroom connected to it. The walls were a light purple and the queen sized bed had white blankets on it. On the left there was a little desk with a laptop and a bookcase with a few books. The room also had a sofa and a small coffee table. These people were really rich to have this as a guest room I thought.

Then I went to take a look at the bathroom which was also way too big for a guest bathroom. It had a big bath next to the window and a shower on the opposite side. On the wall furthest back there was a toilet and next to it a sink with a cabinet and a full length mirror. "Fancy." I say to myself. 

It was already late and I wanted to go to sleep but remembered that I only had the dress I was wearing now and it was not fit to sleep in. I walk over to the closet and open it, like i thought empty. I curse under my breath and think of what I could do. 

"I'm not planning to sleep in this dress it's way too expensive and uncomfortable for that." I mumble to myself "sleeping naked isn't really an option either tho." 

"I wouldn't mind if you did." I hear someone say and I turn around angrily. 

"What are you doing here milluki?" I ask him. 

"I was here to bring you some pyjamas." 

"Oh yeah thanks." I walk over and he hands them to me not letting go emidiately. 

"what's wrong?" 

"can I watch you change?" he asks in a serious tone. 

"Milluki! get out!" I say letting my bloodlust escape. 

"Jeez sorry I'll leave." he says as he turns around and leaves. at the Same moment illumi comes out of his room. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

"Nothing just Milluki being a perv." I say loud enough for milluki to hear me down the hall. 

"What'd he do?" 

"Asked if he could watch me change." I reply.

Illumi scans my body from head to toe and turns back into his room but before he closes his door I can faintly hear him say "I wouldn't mind seeing that either." I blush and go back into my room, take a shower and get changed into the pyjamas Milluki brought me earlier. Its a pink tanktop with matching shorts. I look at the time 10pm. I go knock on illumis door. 

He opens the door and I look him up and down. he's wearing black sweatpants with a green crop top and his hair is up in a messy bun. hot....what no snap out of it (y/n). 

"Do you want something?" he asks. 

Yeah you. what no! stop thinking about him like that dumb brain hes not a good person cuz he looks hot right now snap out of it. "Yeah I wanted to ask how we could go about finding that person since we already did everything I could think of today." 

He steps aside a bit to let me into his room. I walk in and take a quick look around. the walls were a darker shade of purple and the bed and sheets were black and gold. He also had a desk, a few bookcases a private bathroom. He doenst have any pictures in his room and it's not really decorated. I walk over to one of the chairs and go sit down. He walks over to the desk and sits down at it. 

"I may have an idea of who hired us." he says. 

I look at him in surprise. "Who?" 

"An acquaintance of mine. His name is Hisoka Morow." 

"You think he'd be that stupid to use the same initials in his fake name?" I ask him. 

"If he wanted us to find out it was him yes." 

"Why would he want us to find out?" I ask. 

"No idea. He's a weird guy. I never really know what he's thinking. but we'll find out tomorrow cuz I'm asking him to meet us somewhere." 

"Oh okay." I answer still a bit confused. 

"Well I'll go back to my room then at what time do we need to leave?" 

"10am be ready. I'll ask mother to get you some more" he pauses for a second "appropriate clothes." he finishes. 

"Okidoki thanks illumi." I turn around and leave to my room. when I enter I feel the familiar feeling of being watched again. I look around but still can't see anyone or sense anyone with my aura. I decide I'm probably wrong and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the other ones so hope ya enjoy! 
> 
> please comment and Leave a kudos if you liked it I'd really appreciate it and I hope to see you in the next chapter!!


	5. V / 5

I get woken up by my alarm going off. I look at the time "8:30 am.. way too early." I sigh and get up. Illumi told me we're leaving at 10 so I should hurry and get ready. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I get out to the realisation I didn't have any clean clothes. I wrap the towel around my body and walk to the room to find some clothes on the bed. It's a purple shirt and black pants. I put them on and surprisingly they got my size right on the first try. I continue getting reading and when I'm done it's already 9:20am. I didn't know at what time breakfast was so I sat down at the desk and started reading a book that was laying on top of it. 

About 10 minutes later I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say while turning around to face the visitor. It's one of the butlers- his name is Gotoh from what I remember- and he tells me breakfast is ready. He leads me trough the maze of halls to the dining room. I sit down in the same spot as yesterday and the food is quickly served. 

Breakfast went by pretty quick and when were finished we leave to meet his friend. 

We get to a car and illumi sits in the drivers seat, I sit down next to him and close the door. "So what's your friend like?" I ask him. 

"He's not my friend he's just an acquaintance." he says while starting to drive. 

"Hm okay, then what's your 'acquaintance' like?" I put emphasis on the word acquaintance. 

"You'll see for yourself." is all I get. 

the rest of the 20 minute drive we sit in silence.

\-----------

We arrive at the woods and Illumi gets out of the car. I follow and he starts walking into the woods.

"Ya know if you wanted to kill me you could've just done it at your house right." I say as we arrive at a clearing.

Before he gets the chance to reply I feel something flying towards me. I jump to the side and it narrowly misses me. I look at what got thrown at us." Cards? " I go to the tree where the cards got stuck and pull one out.

"Those are mine sweetie." I turn around and see a tall, pale man with bright red hair. He has a star painted underneath one eye and a tear under the other, his outfit is.... unique? Yes let's keep it at that. I throw the card back at him and he catches it and makes it dissappear.

"So this is your friend?" I ask looking at the clown.

"Not a friend just and acquaintance." He says again.

"Ouch illumi, I really thought we had something." the clown says looking fake hurt. "Anyway I'm Hisoka." he says turning his view to me. "(y/n)." I tell him.

After I say my name he let's out his aura and I do the same. I'm not about to be intimidated by a clown.

"Mmmmm you have a lot of potential." he says in a voice that sounds almost like a moan. I give him a weird look and illumi speaks up again. "So, Hisoka, were you the one that hired us?" 

"Yup." he pops the p. 

"Why?" I ask him. 

"Hmmm illumi looked like he could use the distraction," he starts "and I knew the moment his dearest mother met you she'd want you to marry him." 

"So you're his wingman now?" I ask annoyed. who did this clown think he is setting me up with an assassin... Well I can't really judge but still. 

"I wasn't finished." he says 

"Then continue." illumi ads giving Hisoka a dangerous look. 

"Well since Kikyo wants you to marry him you should get trough their training." he turns his attention back to me when he says this "And if you finish that you'll be a worthy opponent." he says ending his sentence while looking like he could orgasm any second. 

"So you hired us so you could have someone to fight?" Illumi asks raising an eyebrow. wow he does know how to express emotions on his face! 

"Exactly. How could I say no to the opportunity to fight a strong opponent." What is he, a masochist? 

"Yeah you masochist keep dreaming it's not happening." I tell him. 

His smile drops and his face gets serious. I can feel his bloodlust again but this time stronger. "You know I could kill you without breaking a sweat right?" he asks me. 

"Well you can't really fight me when I'm dead so I don't think you will. Also I still want my money I killed the target and got your information." I say and give him a paper with everything I got from the target. 

"So you were the one who killed him huh?"

"Yeah that's what I just said are you deaf?" I say getting even more annoyed by just being in his presence. The person watching me from who knows where isn't really helping the situation either. "Well if we're done here I'm leaving." I say as I turn around to walk away. 

"How do you plan to get home?" Illumi asks me. Shit that's right we came here with his car. 

"I'll walk." 

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I sigh. I'm so regretting taking this stupid job. 

"Then hurry up and take me home." I say while walking away. 

"I first have something to take care of." I hear him walk closer as he says that. At least we'll get away from the weird perv. 

"Fine just be quick I wanna go home. Bye Hisoka." 

"Byebye (y/n), Illumi." 

Illumi doesn't reply and we walk back to the car. "You have some weird 'acquaintances' Illumi." 

"He's useful." 

"Vague answer." 

We get in the car and he starts driving us somewhere. We were driving for almost an hour when I started getting hungry. "Can we stop somewhere to eat, I'm hungry." I tell him. 

"No. We have to do this first." I still don't know what 'this' Is. 

"C'mon Illumi it's already 12 just stop somewhere being a bit late isn't a big deal." I whine. 

"No." 

"Come oooooonnn" 

"..." 

"Illumiiiiii" 

"Shut up." 

"Noo I'm hungry, just stop somewhere, or a drive trough I don't care, just something." 

"If you don't shut up I'll make you." 

"Just get me something to eat and I'll shut up." 

He brings his hand to my forehead and I watch him in confusion. The I feel a sharp pain. He stuck a needle in my head?

"..." !! I can't speak? 

he looks pleased "Finally some silence." 

I give him a dirty look and I try again "I-.." a sharp headache prevents me from saying more. 

He looks at me in surprise. "You're not supposed to be able to talk." 

"Wha-.." the headache - this time sharper- prevents me from saying more. 

"Well either way you'll just make it worse for yourself by talking." 

This fucker really put a nen needle in my head to prevent me from talking. Oh I'm killing him the second we get out of this car. 

I see Illumi glance at me - probably because he sensed my bloodlust- and then focus in the road again. 

\--------------

We've been driving for about 10 minutes when I start to recognizer the road. Were we driving back to his house? 

"Are w-.." The headache arrives again, this time it's even worse than the last. I'm tired of this so I try to punch him but he (sadly) blocks it. 

"Tsk Tsk. Trying to punch your driver really isn't a good idea."... He has a point. 

another 10 minutes pass and we arrive at the big testing gate again. He gets out of the car and so do I. He walks over to me and puts his hand on my cheek.  
"You know you're a lot more fun when you're quiet." 

I give him the dirtiest look I could and he pulls the needle out with his other hand. "But sadly mother won't like you not being able to speak." He lifts the bloody needle to his lips and licks it "Hm. sweet." I blush and pull away from his hand that was still on my cheek. "You're disgusting." I say as I turn around and head to the door. My anger being replaced by trying not to show him how flustered I am. 

I push open 1 of the doors and want to walk inside when he stops me by pushing it closed again. 

"You opened 2 last time." 

"Okay and?" 

"And that means you need to open at least 2 or more now." 

"Is that another dumb rule or something?" 

"Now it is." 

I scoff. "You can't just go making up new rules when you feel like it." 

"It's my house so I can." 

I roll my eyes and push again, this time opening 2 doors. 

Illumi walks inside and I follow him. When we get to Canary she kindly smiles and bows to us "Master Illumi, Misstres (y/n), Welcome back." 

"Hi Canary." I say and wave to her. 

Then I notice to feeling again. The feeling of being watched. This can't just be me imagining it anymore it happened way too many times already. 

"Hey illumi?" I tap his shoulder. 

"Don't touch me." He says. 

I roll my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't bother asking him. ".. never mind." 

"You've sensed it too haven't you?" He catches me off guard with this "The person watching us I mean." 

"Yes it started when we arrived at the airport." I knew this couldn't be that Hisoka guy because I could still feel us being watched when we were with him. He can definitely be erased as a suspect. 

"You're right. I've look around multiple times but can't find anyone. It's strange." 

"Wow the great illumi zoldyck couldn't find someone?!" I say with fake shock in my voice. 

"That's not wha-" he gets cut off by Kikyos screech. This woman really let's noone finish what they're saying. 

"Ooooh (y/n), Illumi, you're back!!" She walks over. "How'd it go?" 

"It went fine Mother. Why did you want me to take her back here?" Getting right to the point here aren't we. 

"To prepare her for the marriage ofcourse!" Not this crap again. 

"I'm sorry miss but like I've said before I don't plan on marrying your son." 

"Why not?" she looks sad now. Somehow she can look sad with only 3% of her face showing. that's impressive on its own. "Is something wrong with my illumi?" 

Fearing what she might do when I tell her the truth. The truth being that so much is wrong with him. He's an emotionless, dead stare, void eyed, tall, handso- no, annoying, no shame, sticking-needles-into-my-head-without- my-consent-just-to-shut-me-up, prick who doenst know boundaries. 

Instead I said "No ma'am it's nothing wrong with him it's just that I have places to be, people to see, jobs to do, photographs to take and I'm not ready to get married yet." that's a believable excuse right? 

"Nonsense! When you're married you'll be able to do all those things and even more! You'll be a proper member of the family, and us Zoldycks are big on family!" She says with a cheery but stern voice. 

Now that she puts it like this it doesn't sound so bad. I'd be able to live in this beautiful house, have acces to a lot more stuff using the zoldyck name and I'd never have to watch my money again cuz these people are obviously rich. The only downside is Illumi and being married to him. 

"Actually ma'am that doesn't sound so bad." I reply. 

"You changed your answer quickly."Illumi says. 

"That's great dear we'll start your training immediately!!" Kikyo claps her hands when she finishes her sentence and grabs my arm to take me away. 

"Illumi dear I'll take your fiance for a bit!" When she said it like that I finally realise what I agreed to. Fuck. 

"Okay mother." He looks at us for a second and then walks to the house. 

"Oh dear we're going to have so much fun together!" Kikyo says. 

This is gonna be hell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Hope to see ya in the next one


	6. VI / 6

The next few weeks were absolute hell, and thats putting it lightly. I've had hard training for my whole life but this was next level. Kikyo did most of it and she never held back. But I did get trough it. Now the only problem is that they still want me to marry illumi.

\------------

We were sitting at the dining table and the same 5 people were there. Illumi, Kikyo, Silva, Zeno and Milluki. Most of the dinner went by nicely until kikyo asked me the one question I feared. "So when are you planning to get married?"I look over at illumi and he looks at me with the same emotionless stare he always had. Then he looks back at his mom.

"I think we'll wait a bit longer Mother." Illumi says to my surprise. I look at him and give him a grateful smile. He doesn't give me anything back. 

"Oh but why... she's ready now isn't she?" 

"I'd like to go on a few missions together first." 

"Oh you're right!! Always thinking in advance!" She gives me a smile "After the training I gave her she should do great." 

Wow thanks woman you do know I was already an assassin right? 

After that conversation we finish dinner and go back to our rooms. Since Illumi's is right next to mine we walk together. When we get to our rooms I go inside mine but when I'm about to close the door he walks in too. 

"You need anything from me?" I question. 

"Yes. I'm going on a mission and I need your help." 

"Wow the great Illumi needs my help?" 

"It's not that I need it. I just told mother we'd go on a few missions together to postpone the marriage. You should be grateful." 

"Oh believe me I am. Thank you by the way for doing that, I appreciate it." 

"I didn't do it for you." 

"Rude." 

"It's not rude, I-" he gets cut off by the ringing of my phone. 

I grab it and look at the caller it's my brother. I pick up and begin to speak "Hey big bro how's the trip going?" 

"Hey (y/n), the trip is going well. I'm on my way home right now and wanted to make sure you're there." 

"WHAT!? you're on your way home right now?!! When are you arriving?!" 

"Yea and I'm arriving In about an hour."

"Shit I won't be able to make it there so soon I'm more than 2 hours away." 

"I could come to you if you want." I look over at Illumi. 

"Yeah I don't think thats a good idea." 

"Why not? Are you in danger?!" 

"No... Well.... maybe..... doesn't matter I'm fine but just give me some time to get there." 

"No way I didn't like that answer I'm coming right to you. Where are you?" 

"No! you can't do that! Don't c-" before I could finish my call Illumi grabs the phone. 

"Who are you?" Illumi asks. 

"I should be asking you that. What did you do to my sister?!" 

I try to grab my phone again but Illumi somehow kept me away from it with his one free arm. 

"You're her brother? What's your name?" 

"Jeez Illumi quit interrogating my brother and give my phone back!" I yell at him. 

"Did she just call you Illumi?" My brother asks. 

"Yes. That is my name." 

"As in Illumi Zoldyck?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm going over there right now you better not have hurt her or i will kill you." 

Then he hung up. 

"He hung up." Illumi says handing me back my phone. "Says he's coming over here because he thinks I hurt you." 

"Well he was always the protective type. That doesn't mean you can just steal my phone and be rude to my brother!" I yell at him. 

"How was that being rude?" 

"Do you literally have zero idea of how to communicate with people? You're such an idiot I swear I've never met anyone as incompetent and rude and egoistic bastard as you and I've met a lot of bad people!" Im still yelling and the words just kept pouring out. I can't stand him and his emotionless stare anymore!

"Just shut up I don't care what you think of me." He says. I somehow hear a bit of emotion in his voice.... he sounded..... hurt? Nah I'm misreading him. He can't be....right? 

"Tell me when your brother arrives I'd like to meet him if we're gonna get married. Also the rest of your family but I'll start with your brother." 

"Yeah whatever just leave." 

He obeys my request and leaves the room. 

I'm still mad at him because he never thinks about how I may feel or what I may want he only ever thinks about himself and his stupid jobs. To try and calm myself down I go take a shower.

I stood there for a while under the warm stream of water. I thought back about our childhood. Our time in Meteor city. We were left thereas children. The only reason I know hes my brother is because we both had the same weird symbol on our blanket. We later decided to get it both tattooed to remind ourself of how we got trough the rough times together. I got mine on my left wrist but he for some reason got in in the middle of his forehead. On normal people it'd look stupid but it weirdly fit him. 

After another 30 minutes I got out of the shower and headed back to the room. I grabbed some black pants and a black crop top. Now an hour had already passed. My brother would be arriving this next half hour probably. 

I went downstairs and towards the gate to wait for him to arrive but before I got there Illumi joined me. "Go away."i tell him. 

" No. "

" I don't know why I even bother asking you. " I say and then throw a punch at him. 

He - obviously - stops it with ease." You may be trained by mother but I'm still stronger than you. " 

He's right. Sadly. But this gave me an idea. "Do you wanna fight me?" I ask him. "Not serious but like.... like a form of training!" If he agreed to this I could take out my anger for him and get some training in while I did so. 

He looks at me and tilts his head to the side, his hair falling in front of his face a bit. He tucks it behind his ear"Why do you ask me now? Aren't you leaving?"

"Huh... leaving? Why would I leave?" 

"Well because your brother is coming here and he didn't sound like he'd let you stay." 

"Well it doesn't matter what he want or what he 'let's me do' if I wanna stay im staying." 

"Why do you want to stay?" 

"Huh?" He's got a point. Why do I wanna stay? Maybe I li- ahah no its probably for the wealth they have and the benefits I could get from being part of the Zoldyck family. 

"Well..." he says awaiting my answer. 

"If we get married I'd get mostly benefits so I'm planning to go trough with it for my sake not for yours or your family's." 

"Okay." 

The conversation comes to a close when we near the testing gate. I push 3 of the doors open and we go outside to wait for my brother. 

I'm sitting down in front of the gate and Illumi is standing a little 10 meters away. I picked up a rock from the floor and threw it at him not really putting that much force behind it. He throws it back at me with full speed. I dodge just in time and it makes a big dent in the wall behind me. "If you're gonna throw something at least throw it well."

I look at the wall and then back at Illumi, who's now looking at me. I stand up and walk over to him and jab a finger to his chest "Are your crazy?! if I didn't move I'd be dead right now!!" 

"But you did move. I don't see the problem." He grabs my wrist to stop me from poking him and at that moment my brother comes into view and sees Illumi holding onto my wrist. He storms over and I can see him grabbing his book.

I pull my wrist away from Illumi and run towards my brother." Chrollo stop it, he wasn't doing anything!" I yell in an attempt to stop him. I was sure he could kill Illumi if he really tried. Were now standing face to face. "That's not what it looked like." 

"Well not everything is what it looks like idiot." I jokingly hit him in the head and he gives me a big hug. "Oh I missed you (y/n)!" 

When he let's go of me Illumi is standing by my side. "You didn't tell me your brother was the leader of the Phantom troupe." 

"You didn't ask." I say and shrug. "And it's not important." 

"It's pretty important." Illumi answers. 

"Well what I'd prefer to know Is why she's here with someone like you." Chrollo says in a dirty tone directed at Illumi. 

"Were getting married." Illumi answers. 

Oh no. wrong answer. 

Chrollo lunges at Illumi and lands a solid blow on his face. 

"Chrollo!!" He looks back at me for a second and then gets kicked back by Illumi. 

They lunge at each other again but I get in the middle of them. "Stop it you two!! you're acting like little children!" They both stop to avoid hitting me. 

I look at chrollo "You know I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of myself just fine." he goes to answer but I shush him. 

"And you," I look over at Illumi "you really need to think before you speak." 

"I just told him the truth." 

"Yes but it was the wrong moment and not a good way to tell him. I was right earlier when I said you were incompetent in social situations jeez." I finish my sentence and hear Chrollo laugh a bit. 

"You haven't changed a bit. Insulting someone who could probably kill you without thinking about the consequences. That's why you need me to protect you." Chrollo says. 

"I need no one to protect me. And ofcourse I'll insult him he wouldn't kill his fiancee." 

"Oh yeah what's that about actually?" 

"Well let's go inside, we'll talk about it there." I say. 

"You're gonna invite him into my house?" Illumi asks disapproving of my decision. 

"Yes now move it." I say and he - surprisingly - listens. 

We head inside and into the livingroom where we sit down. There I explain Chrollo everything that happened and why I'm marrying Illumi. He still didn't look pleased but he understood why I'm doing it. 

Then he turns to Illumi and starts talking "If you ever do anything to hurt my little sister I'm letting Feitan torture you and I'll give you the worst death imaginable. Got it?" 

No answer from Illumi. "Well we're gonna go out for a bit then I'll be back in like a week." I tell him. 

"You can't we have that job to do overmorrow." Illumi answers. 

"Too bad, go do it yourself. There are enough other jobs I can help you with and I'm sure that Chrollo has to leave again soon so I wanna spend some time with my brother." I tell him. 

"No." Illumi says. 

"Seriously you can't just say no to something and expect me to magically obey." I tell him starting to get annoyed again. 

"I could make you." he says and I remember that stunt he pulled with the needle in the car. 

"If you dare to stick another needle in my head I'll kill you." I tell him. 

"Wait he put a needle in your head?" Chrollo asks. 

"Yeah." I reply. 

He stands up and walks over to Illumi. It didn't look like he'd start a fight so I didn't interfere. 

"If you ever pull something like that and I find out It's over for you." Chrollo says bloodlust oozing from him "Now we're leaving and she'll be back in a week." 

He grabs my hand and we leave. 

"He's really a handful." I tell Chrollo. 

"You always choose the bad ones." He replies. 

"So when are you leaving again?" I ask him.

"next Monday, there's a big auction in Yorknew and the troupe is gonna steal everything."

"oooo sounds fun can I come!!"

"Sure, if you promise me you'll be careful."

"Promise!!" We laugh and get in his car to go meet up with the rest of the spiders it had been ages since I'd seen them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Also if you see any mayor spelling mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible!! 
> 
> Hopefully till next chapter 🖤


	7. VII / 7

They were staying in a hideout close to Yorknew city and it was a fairly long drive. We used this time to catch up and talk about the things we did while apart. It was nice being able to talk to someone who I trust again. And seeing the members of the troupe and helping them with the auction would be a nice change in scenery.

After another 2 hours we arrive at the hideout. Its an old building in the middle of some other ones. "You always choose the high class places." I say jokingly.

"Well ofcourse we can't afford to be found."

We keep walking and enter the dark building. Then I sense someone coming at me from behind, it's Feitan again. He should really try to be less obvious. I turn around and block his incoming attack. "You try every time and fail every time just give up already." I say.

"One day I'll get you." he says with a grumpy look on his face.

"Yeah missed ya too Fei." I pat him on the head.

"Stop treating me like a child I'm older than you, you know." he says while slapping my hand away.

I just laugh at him as we walk inside. When we come to the main room where everyone is gathered I get a warm welcome. It feels good to be reunited with my childhood friends. I was here too when the troupe got started but I decided I didn't want to be part of it. I did train with them and occasionally helped them out but being part of the troupe just didn't feel right.

After giving everyone a hug I see someone sitting by the window. "Is there a new member?" I ask chrollo.

He looks over. "Oh yeah, that's Hisoka he joined a year ago as a replacement for Omakage, the previous number 4."

"Wait what did you say his name was?" I ask. did he just say Hisoka.

"Hisoka, why do yo-" I don't let Chrollo finish his sentence and walk over to Hisoka.

"Hey clown, why are you with the troipe?!" I ask him angrily.

"Good to see you again too (y/n)." He replies calmly as he turns to me. "You got stronger." He says with a pleased look on his face. 

By now the whole troupe was listening to our conversation. 

"Answer the question Hisoka." I tell him. 

"I didn't know you knew the members of the troupe." He says. 

"Ofcourse I know them, my brothers their leader. Now stop avoiding the question and answer me." 

"I was bored and killed the previous member which means I can take his place." 

"You wanna fight Chrollo or something? I bet the only reason you're here is something stupid like that." I say looking at him suspiciously. 

"How do you two even know each other?" Machi asks. 

"I'm getting married to his buddy." I tell her. 

"You're getting married?" Phinks asks. "Who's the lucky one." 

"Illumi Zoldyck. And it's all his fault." I point to Hisoka. 

"Wait you're gonna marry a Zoldyck?" Phinks asks me. 

"Yeah but not out of love or something. I'm just doing it cuz I can benefit from using the Zoldyck name. And they have loads of money." I explain. 

"Still isn't that kind of dangerous." Feitan asks. 

"Aww are you worried Fei? And he probably wouldn't kill me cuz his parents would get pissed. Something like they can't kill their own. And if I get married to Illumi I'm technically one of them too!" 

"So that means you went trough with the training?" Hisoka asks me. 

"Yes. We're almost done with it actually." 

"How did you even get yourself in that situation?" Machi asks. 

"Well someone hired both me and Illumi to kill the same person but I wanted to know who would hire two assassins for one businessman. I went to Illumis house with him to ask his mother about it but then she thought me and Illumi were dating and she insisted that we get married. Once we found out who hired us we met up with him and turns out it was Hisoka. He somehow knew Kikyo would want me to marry Illumi and that she would train me to become stronger so he could fight me. So I guess this all happened because pervy clown wanted to fight me? " I tell them. 

They all stare at me not saying a word. 

" Oh yeah and then I wanted to go home but Illumi was my ride and he said he had to go somewhere so I was like eh sure just make it quick but then he took me back to Kukuroo mountain and then his mom told me to marry him again and at first I declined but then she brought up some very convincing reasons why I should do it so I thought eh why not and I agreed. So then she started 'training me' which was basically just torturing me for a month or so which was somehow worse than what we did as training but that's besides the point. Then Kikyo asked us when we were gonna get married but Illumi told her he'd prefer it if we went on a few missions first before we did and then I got the call from chrollo that he you were gonna be here and now we're here. " I finish my long explanation to them. 

Still noone replied. 

"That sounds like something that would happen to nobody else but you." Shalnark says. 

The whole troupe seems to agree. 

"Hm maybe." I say. 

"Well I say it's time for a party! it has been ages since we were all together so this calls for a celebration!" Chrollo says. 

"Oo yea I agree I can use some relaxation!" I reply. 

We went to town and partied all night. The next morning I woke up with an awful hangover. And for some reason Chrollo decided this was a good day to start planning the heist. 

I had to go With Franklin, Feitan and Shizuku to the auction hall while the others stole the goods. Franklin and Feitan would take care of the guests and Shizuku would clean them up. I had to wait at the entrance to make sure no one escaped. Sounds easy enough. And they said the price would be split evenly between all of us but I told them they could keep my part since I was gonna be living with the Zoldyck soon. 

The rest of the week went by in a flash and before I knew it the day of the auction came by. My are in the car and my phone rings. I pick it up and it's Illumi. "What do you want?" 

"Didn't you say you would be back in a week?" He asks.

"Did I?" 

"Yes you did. Why aren't you back yet?" 

"Oh cuz were gonna go to an auction and it's possible that I won't return for a week or two." 

"Yeah that's not happening. Come back now." He says his tone sounding.. angry? 

"I don't think I will. Anyway take care. Or not I don't really give a shit. Bye Illumi." I hung up the phone. 

"Troubles in paradise?" Feitan asks. 

"Haha very funny. No he's just being annoying." I reply and shortly after we arrive at the venue. 

The guards check us for weapons and then let us in. It was a big venue with a bung of - probably very important - people. I go to the door where they told me to hold guard and wait for the cue. After about 10 minutes of waiting I can heat Feitans voice in the hall and shorty after the gunshots. Then 2 people run outside where I'm standing. I tilt my head at then and let them run for a few seconds before going after them. 

When I get to them I transform the black void that was my aura into the shape of a knife and slice their throats open. They fall to the floor as they try to stop the bleeding. "Don't even bother. Even if you can stop the bleeding my aura will eat you from the inside out." I tell them and start to walk to the main room again making the knife dissappear. I walk by a mirror and look at my reflection "Damn I got blood all over me... eh at least I had some fun." I try to wipe some of the blood away but end up only smudging it. 

When I enter the main hall I see Shizuku vacuuming up the blood and the bodies. "What happened to you?" Franklin asks. 

"Two of them tried to excape. They're in the hall over there." I point to where I left them. 

"Looks like you took care of this in no time. Good job." I tell them. 

When everything is cleared and taken care of we go outside where we see Chrollo and the others waiting at the hot air balloon. As we get on the balloon and off the floor I can hear the authorities storming into the venue. we got away Just in time. 

"So how'd it go." Chrollo asks everyone. 

"The merchandise was already gone when we got there." Uvo informed him. 

"Do you think we have a mole?" Uvo asks him. 

"No none of the members have a reason to do so so it's probably not a mole." Chrollo replies calmly. 

Then we hear a loud bang and I look up. The balloon got shot down! We fall to the floor in an abandoned place and are surrounded by the mafia. 

"Let me take care of this." Uvo says as he starts to walk forward. He easily takes care of all the mafia member and even withstands the blast from a bazooka. That man is made of steal. 

Then I see some other people coming but they look quite plain. Since I'm not really interested in the fight anymore I go sit with the others and we play some card games. 

After a while I look over and I see Uvo getting ready to yell. I notify the others and we all cover out ears. Just in time as Uvo yells, making the eardrums of the little guy he was fighting explode. 

"Hey shizuku can you get blinky to suck out the poison and leaches." he yells over. 

Shizuku jumps down and starts walking over to him. "Blinky can only suck up non living things you'll have to deal with the leaches yourself." She tells him. 

But before Shizuku can reach him chains wrap around Uvo and he gets pulled away. 

"Hey did you see which direction he went?" Franklin asks. 

Machi puts up her hand and shows her nen thread which is connected to Uvo. 

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I say and we get in one of the cars from the mafia men and drive after Uvo and the Chain user. 

We were following him when suddenly someone jumps into the middle of the road and throws some type of cloth at us. We all jump out of the car just in time, except for Nobunaga who was sitting in the middle. Too bad for him. 

The man with the cloth introduces himself As Owl, one of the shadow beasts. Then the other shadow beasts start attacking us but Shizuku and Feitan take care of them in no time. They do make sure that Owl lives since they wanted to interrogate him. 

Owl then let's Nobunaga go and then we all go back to the hideout since in all the commotion Machis nen thread got released. 

When we get back to the base Feitan immediately gets to work and tortures Owl to tell us where the treasure is. It doesn't take long before he gives in and hands us the cloth with the treasure. 

"Wouldn't this be a good nen ability to steal?" I ask chrollo. 

"Already planning to." he replies. 

Then hisoka comes up "Hey Danchou, can I go meet someone it's pretty urgent?" 

"Sure." Is all he replies. 

The next one to interrupt us is Shalnark. He tells us that the ones who took Uvo called the mafia member he was controlling with his nen. This made me think of Illumi. How would he be doing. Wait what? no. I don't care how he's doing. 

After Shalnark is done explaining Chrollo sends a few of the members to go undercover as mafia members and get Uvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Illumi is probably not really gonna be in the next chapter either but don't worry they'll be reunited soon! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed and hopefully till next chapter!


	8. IIX / 8

Not long after they left the members returned again. I noticed they didn't have Uvo with them. "Did something happen?" I ask.

"He said he won't come back until he kills the chain user that hit him." Answers Nobunaga.

"He's gonna get himself killed one of these days by being so reckless." I tell him.

"If he isn't back tomorrow we'll help him look for the chain user." Chrollo says.

\---------------

It's now the next day and Uvo hasn't returned. We started to become worried so Machi and Nobunaga went to town to try and lure out the chain user. I doubt the chain user would be dumb enough to actually fall for their trap but I don't say anything cuz they're trying their best to find a friend.

As we were waiting I went over to Hisoka who was sitting by the window again. "Sup clown?"

"Magician not a clown." he corrects me.

"Eh same thing." I sit down opposite from him. "Wanna play a card game?"

"Hmmm," he fakes a thinking face "not interested."

"What if you can potentially gain something from it?" The moment those words left my mouth I regretted them.

"what would I be able to get out of it?"

"If you win, we'll fight right away."

"Im in." he says as he starts dealing the cards.

We were playing for a few minutes when suddenly Phinks, Pakunoda, Machi and Nobunaga storm in again this time holding 2 kids. I walk over to get a closer look. And low and behold one of the kids is Killua. Just great.

"(y/n)!?" He yells. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. What did you get yourself into?"

He keeps quiet.

"Ugh just try not to get yourself killed. That would be a real hassle."

The two boys look at the troupe members and Machi speaks up "You know anyone here?" 

I look over at hisoka and see that he doesn't want the troupe to know about his connection to he two boys. I walk back over to him and whisper "why don't you want them to know?"

"That's none of your business. Now shush." he whispers back.

I do as he says and keep quiet. While I had the brief exchange with Hisoka Nobunaga had challenged the black haired boy - who I presume to be Gon- to an arm wrestling match.

"Poor boy, there's no way he'll win against Nobunaga now that he's mad." I whisper again.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. That little boy has a lot of potential." He had an unpleasant look on his face as he said that last par.

"Gross." I roll my eyes and walk closer to the rock they were playing on.

I wasn't particularity interested in the fight so I sat down somewhere in the back of the room. I did see that by now Gons hand started to get bloody. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had multiple missed calls from none other than Illumi. Now wasn't the moment to call so I write him a text message. 

"What's wrong?" 

He read it immediately and was already typing. 

"When will you be back?" 

"Idk probably somewhere these next 2 weeks." 

"Come back as soon as possible." 

"Shouldn't you be more worried for your brother than for me?" 

"My brother?" 

"Yeah Killua. He's here with his little friend." 

"At the troupes hideout?" 

"ya" 

"What's he doing there?" 

"Idk something related to the chain user I think but he doesn't seem to know anything. They'll let him go unscathed cuz he doesn't know anything anyway."

"If he dies I'm holding you accountable." 

"Look out for your own brother. That's not my task." 

After typing that last message I put my phone away. Somehow I had missed the drastic change in mood. Feitan was pinning Gon to the stone and Hisoka held a card to Killuas neck. What the hell happened. As I was about to open my mouth to say something Nobunaga speaks up "I want them to join the troupe." 

"No way we want to be part of your stupid group!" Gon yells. 

"I'll have to ask chrollo when he gets back. Hey (y/n) did he tell you when he would be back?" He asks me. 

"He just said he had to take care of some business and wouldn't be back before dark." I reply. 

"Then I'll keep watch over them until he gets back." Nobunaga says and takes them to one of the empty rooms. 

"There's no way those kids are gonna join you." I yell after him. 

Then I go around the building and decide to take some pictures because it had been a while. I walk around the whole building snapping pictures of anything interesting I see when all of a sudden I hear a loud bang and Killua is in front of me. 

"You escaping?" I ask. 

"So what if I am? I'll fight you!" He replies. 

"Eh I'm not interested in fighting just go. Try not to majorly harm anyone of the troupe tho that would be inconvenient." 

He looks at me confusing written on his face "... yeah okay." And he runs off. 

I continue what I was doing before and after going trough the whole building I go back to the main hall. There I see my brother had returned. He was holding some papers. 

"Back so soon?" I ask him. 

"Yes I found the information I needed. The next auction is being held in 2 days. And this girl" he shows me a picture of a girl with bright blue hair. "is going to be very useful to us." 

"How so?" Phinks chimes in. 

"She has an ability that can prefect the future. She's worked for some big time folk and they claim that her fortunes are always correct." Chrollo answers. 

"And you're gonna steal it?" I ask. 

"Well ofcourse. It's a powerful ability." He says and heads back to his spot on the rocks. 

"I'll get her ability the day of the auction, we'll go there and finally finish what we started." He says. 

"It's in 2 days right?" Franklin asks. 

"Yes. But we won't need a lot of planning." Chrollo replies. 

\--------------

The next day Paku asked me to go into town. It had been a while since we hung out together. 

"Guys we'll be back by 10." I yell as we're on our way out. 

We get in the car. Paku in the drivers seat and I in the passenger seat. 

"So where ya wanna go first?" I ask excited to hang out with one of my close friends. 

"What about that new restaurant? I've heard it's good and expensive." She gives me a wink. 

"Sounds nice. Last time I had expensive food it was ruined with poison." I tell her thinking back to the many meals I shared with the Zoldyck family. 

"They put poison in every meal?" She asks me a bit shocked. 

"yeah and they don't go light on the amount. It completely ruins the taste." 

"Well we'll have a nice poison less meal today." She smiles at me and we arrive at the restaurant. 

After we sat down and ordered our meals Paku looked at me with a slight hint of worry in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" I question. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to marry a Zoldyck? And not just any Zoldyck but the oldest son. Isn't he like the most messed up in the head." as she said the last part she twirled a finger next to her head to put emphasis on it. For some reason her doing that gesture made me a bit mad but I ignore it. 

" Just think of all the possibilities, all the advantages of marrying a Zoldyck Paku." I smile as I say this "I'd live in their big mansion, never need more money, I could go on more missions with less risk of being caught the police is frightened of them. I could use that name to get away with so much." 

"Yes but you'll be married to their eldest son.. you do know what that means right?"

I give her a confused look when she asks me that "No I don't?" I say in a questioning tone. 

"It means they probably expect children." 

I freeze... children.... with Illumi... a shiver runs down my spine at the tought of that. I'm not ready for that no way I'm ready. I'm just 23 that's way too young for kids especially if it's with an assassin. 

".... you okay (y/n)? " she asks. 

"... mhm... yeah... totally okay.... how hadn't I thought of that.... ofcourse... ugh I'm so stupid Kikyo even said that our kids would be pretty." I curse at myself quietly for being this dumb. 

"Well you better figure it out fast. Because once you're married there's no way back." she says and then our food gets delivered. 

The rest of the day we spent chatting about everything and nothing while shopping - more stealing but that's besides the point- and having a nice distraction from everything that's going on.

\---------------

Before I know it the last day had passed. Its the day of the auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucks cuz I wrote it at 3 am but I wanted to at least get it out. New school has been giving me a lot of stress but everything is fine :) 
> 
> Hopefully till next chapter byebye


	9. IX / 9

Chrollo had left earlier today to try and get the Nostrade girls ability. She can aperently predict people's futures with 100% Accuracy. If he found a way to steal that power we'd have a great advantage.... we'll THEY would have a great advantage. Because I'm still stuck with the Zoldycks. Talking about the Zoldycks, a particular one has been non stop bothering me today. He kept calling and texting and my phone already rung again. I finally decide to pick it up after ignoring his past billion phone calls. 

"What is it this time?" I ask harshly. 

"(Y/N)! You finally picked up. Do it faster next time I called you 23 times already." He says sounding weirdly panicked. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"You're going to the auction right?"

"Yea we're leaving soon, why?" 

"You can't go!" he almost yells at me. 

"Yeah like I'll listen to you. Bye Illumi." I almost pressed the end call button when I hear him say something that immediately alarms me. 

"Your brother could get killed!" 

I bring the phone closer to my face again "My brother? How could you know if he's gonna get killed? and why the hell would you care don't you guys hate the troupe or something?" I rapidly fire all my questions at him. 

"My father and grandfather are going to the auction too and Chrollo is their target. And if you intervene, which I know you will, You have a possibility of getting killed in the crossfire." 

"Awwwweeee are you worried about meeee? That's so cute babe!" I say with fake enthusiasm. 

"Don't joke around now is not the ti-" 

"Yeah I don't really care I'm sure he can handle himself agains those two. And I'll be fine don't underestimate me Illumi." As I said the last part of my sentence I hear Feitan calling my name. "Anyway someone's calling for me gotta go!" 

"You can't go the-" I cut him off again. 

"Goodbye Illumi." I say this time in a stern voice and end the call. 

I walk over to Feitan who shows me a text message from Chrollo. 

"Go wild." is the only thing it says. My eyes light up immediately when I read this. Finally I could have some fun. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going already!" I say maybe a bit too enthusiastic. "Onward to the auction hall!" 

"The others are going over there too taking care of some litter along the way." Phinks adds. 

\---------------

I left the others a while back and am now only a few streets away from the Cemetery building where the auction is going to be held. I killed a few people on my way here but I could see a whole team of police men. 

" I'm sorry boys but you've come at the wrong time." I tell them. 

"What's a little girl like you gonna do?" A young looking police man says. Others give a short laugh at his statement. 

"Wow that was really rude Mister. My feeling are kinda hurt now not cool man." I mock them for calling me a 'little girl' 

They laugh at me again which infuriates me. They're so naive for thinking I can't fight just because I'm a girl. I transform my aura into the black void again and put my hand in part of it. When I pull my hand back I had formed the void into a scythe. I was feeling a bit daring today and I hadn't had a good chance to use it like this before. Even though the effect would be mostly the same as with a normal knife it looked cooler and I could probably do more damage with this. 

I see their eyes widen as the scythe formed. I now had a tight grip on it and a fierce look in my eyes. "Gaah I'm getting so exited! Finally able to use this beauty." I bring the blade closer to my face and lick it while looking at the men infront of me. They all give me confused looks. I then extend my arm forward pointing the handle towards one of the cops. 

" Should I start with you? " I move over to another one" Or maybe you? Hmm tough decisions. "

" Stop playing around lady! if you take one step closer we'll shoot!" As he said the last word they all point their guns at me. 

" Is that an invitation? " I give them a wicked smile and take a step closer. 

All their guns fire at once. I dodge all the bullets and slice the last few in half with my weapon.

"Tsk tsk. So slow and uncoordinated! Who taught you? cuz they're completely useless." 

"W-what... h... how did you?!" one of them says. 

"Well it wasn't that difficult since all of your shots went to the same spot. Seriously guys.." I look at them all with dissapointment in my eyes. "Don't just aim for the head go for other parts too." 

"We can't let someone as ruthless as you live!" one of the guys in the back yells. 

"Yada Yada. I don't really care. You guys are boring." I keep walking closer and they all fire again. I use my scythe to deflect all the bullets. 

"I thought I could have some fun but I guess I was wrong." I sigh. 

"Well byebye." I lift my arm and with one smooth swoop all of their heads are separated from their bodies. 

"Wow a bunch of red fountains. Would be cool if I wasn't wearing white." I look down at my clothes "Well not white anymore." 

I let go of the weapon and it dissapears into the void still surrounding me. I turn that void back to my normal aura and keep walking to the auction hall. 

I get to the hall without a struggle and go to the basement level to meet Chrollo. Most of the spiders were already there. 

"Looks like you had a little fight." Paku says. 

"Eh wasn't much. Those police men were completely useless." I reply 

She give me a smile and we turn our attention to chrollo.

"So the plan is to let Kortopi make copies of us so it looks like the Hitmen succeeded and killed us all. Then we'll go to the auction hall and sell the copies and take the real treasure home." He says going over the plan quickly.

Kortopi made copies out of all the troupe members and they posed them to look like corpses. I take out my phone and snap a few quick pictures of them.

Kortopi gives me a confused look." What? memories. " I tell him. He shrugs and we all go to the auction hall. 

\--------------

A few hours later all the fake items were sold and were back in the hideout to celebrate. We went on for a few hours till late in the night when they decided to go to sleep. But I didn't feel tired yet so I decided to take a stroll trough the building.

When I get to the second floor I see Chrollo standing in front of the window looking deep in thought. 

I walk over and stand next to him "What ya thinking about?" 

"Hmm nothing in particular." he replies. 

"You sure? cuz you look really deep in thought." 

"Are you sure marrying Illumi is a good idea?" 

I roll my eyes at him and lean on the window "Jeez dude I can handle myself we've been over this."

"You can handle yourself against normal people yes but he isn't a normal person. Far from it even." He turns to me with a worried look on his face. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my only family member."

When he says this I turn to face him. "How do you even have the balls to say something like that? You constantly go around with you troupe and wreak havoc and get yourself in danger and the only thing you ever tell me is to not worry and everything will be fine. But the second I want to do something you don't think is 100% safe you start telling me off."

"Well that's because you're my little sister I'm supposed to look out for you." He says in a matter of fact like tone.

"Well I don't want you to treat me like a little girl I'm old enough to make my own decisions! And I'm leaving, I'm tired of everyone trying to decide for me." I turn around and walk away. "And don't you dare try and follow me."

I continue walking until I'm in an empty area surrounded by old deserted buildings. And at that moment I could feel those eyes on me again. "God fucking dammit can you stop following me I can literally sense you staring just come out already!" I yell.

There's no movement but the eyes don't leave me. "If you don't come out I'll get you myself!" I threaten.

Still nobody walks out so I just ignore it and move on. "I'm too tired to deal with this bullshit right now." I whisper to myself and continue on to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter cuz I wanted to get something up so I hope you still enjoy!


	10. X / 10

Once I arrive at the airport its already 3am. I had booked a flight at 3:30 so I had half an hour to kill. I decided to just sit on the bench and wait it out. While waiting I fell asleep and just nearly got to my flight on time. It wasn't a long flight home just a small half hour.... home.... yup.... the Zoldycks house was going to be my home too. This is all so weird to think about. I never thought I'd agree to such stupid things but here I am.... I spent the rest of the short flight thinking. 

After the flight I took a taxi to go to Kukuroo mountain. When I arrived it was around 4:35 am. I was physically and mentally exhausted and pushed open just one of the testing gates. While I walked to my room I politely greeted the few butlers I saw and then tiredly plopped onto my bed. 

I let out a loud sigh in relieve but then jolt up again when I hear the door open. I half way relaxed again after seeing it was the familiar long haired man standing before me. 

"You're back." He says. 

"Yup." I reply. 

We stand in silence. 

"... you want anything or can I go to slee-" before I could finish my sentence he came up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. 

"Wha- I...Illumi?" I struggle with my words. 

He hugs me tighter "I'm glad you're back" 

I slowly put my arms around his waist. Surprisingly this position makes me feel safe. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Didn't think you'd be the hugging type." I say. 

He puts his head on mine. "I'm not." he pauses for a moment "Are you hurt?" he says while not letting me go. 

"No I'm fine." I pull away slightly and give him a smile. To my surprise he smiles back. Albeit a small, barely noticeable one. 

"Why are you even awake at this hour?" I ask him. 

"I just came back from the mission your brother hired me for." he replies calmly. 

"Wait Chrollo hired you?" 

"Yes. He had me kill the Ten dons. If I didn't father and grandfather would have probably killed him." 

"Wait What? So you basically saved his ass?" 

"No I just did what I got paid for." 

I roll my eyes at this reply "I was about to thank you but now I remember you don't really care about that." 

After I say that I remember the position were in and could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. His hands were still resting on my hips and we were standing so close together I could smell his sweet scent." I.. I uuh should go to sleep now. And you too. Its already late." 

He nods his head and let's go. "Night." he says as he leaves and closes the door behind him. 

"Night." I reply, probably too late for him to hear. 

Still confused about what just happened I go to sleep because I'd probably have to wake up early again tomorrow. It did feel good to finally he back. 

\--------------

I woke up at 7 am, time enough for a relaxing bath. I get up and go over to the bathroom to fill up the bath. Then I remember I took some picture of the hideout so I grabbed my phone and got in the warm bath. 

I lean back and the warmth of the water envelops me. I feel warm and cozy and stay like that for a while. When I remember I have the pictures I grab my phone and start looking at them. Most of the pictures are plain. Just pictures of the buildings and the trees. Until on one picture I notice someone standing in the corner of the screen. 

I sit up straight in the bath and zoom in. It's a blonde.... boy? girl? I couldn't clearly see. I swipe trough a few other pictures and see them in multiple of them. Are they the one who's been watching me? I look trough all of the pictures I took and saw them in at least 10 of them. 

I got out of the bath and got dressed. I have to go and tell Illumi about the person as soon as possible so I run out of my room and enter his without knocking. Luckily for me he was fully dressed and sitting at his desk. 

When I barged in he turned to look at me with his black eyes. I walk over to his desk and put my phone down on it. on the screen one of the pictures where the person was visible. 

"I think I found the person who's been following me." I say. 

"hm?" I grab the phone and show him a few other pictures with the person. 

"See. They're in most of the pictures I took!"

"It could be a random passerby." He says dismissively. 

"What are the chances of a random passerby" I said the 'random passerby in air quotes, "appearing in most of the pictures I took all around the buildings?" 

"I don't know." He looks over at the clock "but it's 8 am. Time for breakfast." He gets up and pushes past me, heading for the door. 

"Are you seriously ignoring this?!" 

"It's probably just your imagination." He leaves the room and doesn't close the door. 

"And to think I actually thought you had a bit of respect yesterday." I say mostly to myself as I walk out of the room to the dining room. 

Breakfast went by fine and I decided to go and explore the park like area around the house. I had been walking for a while when my phone rang. It was Chrollo again. 

This was the 5th time he called so I decided to pick up. 

"What?" I say crudely. 

"We need to talk." He replies. 

"Why? I think we talked enough." 

"Y/n now's not the time to joke fuck around. Meet me infront of the hideout at 5." I wanted to reply but he ended the call. 

"Why is everyone such an asshole today jeez." I put my phone away and go to my room to grab some stuff before I leave. 

On my way to my room I come across Illumi. "I'll be gone for a bit again." 

"Why?" he asks. 

"Family business." I push past him and continue walking. He follows behind me. 

"What family business." 

"It's family business so nothing you need to know." I say. 

"Well be family soon." 

I stop what I'm doing and turn around. "Can you stop being so bipolar for a second. For someone who doesn't have emotions you really know how to work on mine. It's family business I'll be back by tonight. Now leave me alone." I grab my bag and walk past him. 

Once outside of the gates I take a taxi to the airport and wait for my flight. Its 3pm now so I still have enough time to get there. I'm still mad at Chrollo for ordering me around but he is the leader of a troupe of 'bad guys' so I don't know what else I expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry it took so long for this update and its not that great :3
> 
> Ive been very busy and didn't really know how to write this but wanted to have some Illumi in here at least so yeah... 
> 
> Hopefully you still liked it and I'll see you In the next chapter byebye ♥️


	11. XI / 11

It's 4:56pm and I'm waiting infront if the hideout for Chrollo. There's still 4 minutes to the meeting time but it's weird that he hasn't shown up yet. Normally he's always way too early but that didn't seem to be the case today. I look around for a bit and then look at my watch again. 5pm. He's still not here? 

I decide to go take a look around the bulling. Maybe he was out with the troupe and they got delayed a bit. I took a few steps to the left but then I sense an familiar aura nearby. I can't seem to place whose it is though. "Hello?" I ask the owner to the aura but when I do so it completely disappears. 

I turn around to go look for them but before I know it I feel something wrap around my body from the back. I look down in surprise that I didn't see it coming. The things wrapped around me were.... chains?... I tried to get out but before I could make a useful attempt I get pulled back and knocked out. 

\----------

I tried to open my eyes but the brightness is blinding me. I could feel that I was in some sort of car though. I could also faintly hear people talking. I try to lift up my arm to grab my throbbing head but find out its still restricted. After doing this I open my eyes. 

"Y/n! Are you okay?" someone asks me. I look around trying to get a grasp of the situation. When I look to my right I see a woman and next to her is Chrollo, also tied up with the same type of chains as me. 

"Yeah... I'm fine... what's going on?" I ask still a bit droopy from just waking up. 

"Quiet!" The woman says. 

"I didn't think the chain user was a woman." Chrollo says while smiling. I roll my eyes at his remark. 

The... boy?.... Next to me shakes his head and takes his wig off. "I'm not." 

Chrollo somehow looks.. dissapointed at this statement. Is this fool really disappointed that the person who killed Uvo isn't a woman? 

As he revealed his blonde hair I recognized him as the boy from my pictures. 

"So you're the one that's been watching me?" I ask him

"Remarkable that you noticed. I really tried to hide my presence." He replies and then turns his attention back to my brother. 

"I'm useless as a hostage you know." Chrollo says. 

"You're the leader of the troupe. They'd do everything to get you back." The blonde next to us says. 

"Even though I am the head of the spiders they wouldn't go out of their way to save me. I'm useless as a hostage." 

At this the boy gets mad and punches my brother. I was about to tell him to stop but I was kinda mad at chrollo for just demanding me to come over and getting me stuck in this situation so I let him do it. 

It didn't last for long though when the other guy in the front told the boy - whose name is Kurapika- to stop. 

I don't say anything for the rest of the drive and soon we arrive at the airport. Here the boy takes us out of the car and into a zeppelin that's parked there. Now it's just Kurapika, the woman, Chrollo and me. 

"So you gonna keep these chains on us the whole time?" I ask him and the only reply I get is a dirty look. 

Kurapika then took out a phone and called the troupe again. He told them to let Pakunoda come over and make sure she's alone or we'd die. They would probably agree to do so because despite what chrollo said he does mean a lot to them. He practically gave them a purpose again and thats one of the most worth full things a person can do. 

And after a while of waiting my suspicions were proven correct as she walked in. 

"A simple question for verification. Are you Pakunoda, a member of the Phantom troupe?" The blonde boy asks. 

"Yes" she replies. 

Kurapika looks at the woman and she nods. "She's telling the truth." 

"I am going to give you two conditions that you're going to have to follow. If you do that I'll free them." 

"Now for the conditions for your boss." He puts his hand with the chains up as he speaks. "First he won't be allowed to use his nen. Second. he will cut off all his contact to the troupe which includes his sister. Those are the conditions I will lay upon him with my judgement chain. If he were to break one of them it would kill him instantly. Do you agree to these conditions, Pakunoda? "

I look over to Pakunoda who remains as calm as ever and confidently says "Okay"

With this Kurapika lifts his arm and swings it at chrollo lodging the chain into his chest. Chrollo flinches a bit but doesn't make a sound. 

Next he turns to me. "From what I've seen these past few weeks you've been getting closer to Illumi. So for you I'll only set one simple condition. Get closer to Illumi Zoldyck and kill him by the end of the year."

My eyes widen and I look over at Pakunoda again. And once more he ask her the same question." Do you agree to this condition? "

And as before she gives him a quick" okay."

Kurapika swings his arm to my side this time and I can feel a cold hard chain go trough my chest and wrap around my heart. It hurt a bit but I do my best not to show him.

He turns to face Pakunoda." Now for you. First you'll release Gon and Killua before midnight and bring them back unharmed. Second you will not give the troupe any information concerning me. If you agree to these conditions I will also use my chain on you."

Without a moment of doubt she again says" ok" and he swings his chains at her. She lightly ghasps as the chains enter her body.

"If you were to break any of these conditions you'll die remember that." He reassures us.

"To start you can go back to your companions and get Gon and Killua and bring them here before midnight. Make sure to not tell your comrades where you're going."

"Understood." She says ready to leave "The negotiation is over."

"You don't have any more questions?!" He asks her in an aggressive tone. "You don't care who I am? You don't have any objections to my conditions? You trust I'll really let your boss go?"

"Yes" She replies calmy and Kurapika looks shocked. "If you had the intention to kill me you would've done so already." After she says that she turns around and leaves the ship.

This is far from what I expected to happen but it could be a lot worse. The only thing I have to do is kill Illumi. I'm sure that won't be a problem I don't even like the guy. I probably just feel weird about it because I've spent so much time with him these past weeks. I will just have to get married and then kill him so the other Zoldycks can't kill me afterward. After all it is their rule to not kill family Members. And if I marry Illumi that includes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the new chapter!! Sorry it took a while I didn't really like the way it turned out the first few times I wrote it but now I do so I'm going with it! 
> 
> Anyway leave a Kudos and comment if you'd like and hopefully till next chapter! ❤️


	12. XII / 12

After a while of silence Kurapika takes out his phone and calls the troupe. 

"Put the hostages on the phone." he demands sternly.

After that he asks the person on the receiving end, presumably Gon, if they're okay and if all the troupe members are there. I can't believe that he feels the need to even verify this. The troupe wouldn't be stupid enough to risk their leaders death. 

At that the phonecall ends and we continue waiting in silence. 

I'm unsure how I'm supposed to feel about this situation. The boy definitely has a lot of deep hatred for the troupe but still decided to try and get his friends back peacefully. It's almost disgustingly sweet of him....well except for the whole I-have-to-kill-Illumi thing. 

My thoughts get interrupted when the boy speaks up again. "Board the waiting airship. The pilot already has his orders." he tells Paku. 

"As promised, it's just the three of them." the lady says but Kurapika quickly adds "We can't be sure of that until they board the ship. So stay alert." 

And it seems that it was a good call as the tall man says he sees someone else. At this the boy let's out a quiet ghasp and his phone rings. At the same time the tall man seems to recognize the figure. 

" That's!!....Hisoka! " he says in a shocked tone.

.... Did he just say Hisoka is here? What is that lunatic planning now? 

Kurapika picks up his phone and waits a while before speaking. 

"What are you up to?" is the first thing he says. I can't hear what Hisoka is saying but knowing him it can't be good.

"B.. Bastard!" is the next thing Kurapika says. This seriously isn't good.

Kurapika waits a while to speak again but looks agitated. He let's out a final sigh and puts down his phone. There was a lot I wanted to say and ask at this moment but the chains were covering my mouth and made sure I couldn't speak.

Then out of nowhere the zeppelin started to move. I guess that the boys were returned unharmed.

~~~~~~

It was a short flight and after a mere 10 minutes we were told to get off. I felt the chains slip off and a cold wind hit my face.

When we got out we waited infront of the zeppelin. On the other side of the mountain I saw Paku, Gon, Killua and Hisoka.

Kurapika picked up his phone and called them again.

"Killua, place the phone next to your heart." He told him. Probably so Melody could hear is he was being truthful or not. Killua obliged and melody spoke up.

"It's fine, nothings wrong with him."

And then without further ado Kurapika yells over to the other side "Okay! Let's begin the exchange!"

I roll my eyes at this. He had the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of the person he hates most but let the chance slip away to protect his little friends. But ofcourse I don't complain and walk to the other side with chrollo while the two boys walk over to our previous spot.

When we get to the other side I immediately give Pakunoda a hug and she thankfully hugs back. "I'm glad you're okay!" I tell her. I look back to see the zeppelin on the other side take off and then I turn to the magician standing not so far away. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask him. 

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for your brother." he replies while looking over at him. 

"You want to fight him? Right now?" 

"Mhm." 

"Good luck with that buddy." I pat his shoulder and walk away to the ship where Pakunoda was waiting. 

I sit down on one of the benches and let out a loud sigh. "This is gonna be such a drag. He really expects me to kill Illumi by the end of the year and it's already the end of September. I either have to find a nen exorcist or kill Illumi and at this point I have no idea if I could do either of those in time." 

"If you want our help you can always ask." Paku tells me with a kind smile. 

I walk over to her and give her another hug. "Thanks Paku. And just know that if you ever need help you can always come to me." 

I let go of her and Hisoka walks in. 

"We can leave." Is the only thing he says and he sits down across form us. 

"Sooo I guess the fight didn't go so well?" I ask him and he just gives me a dirty look. 

"So, how did you sneak out?" Pakunoda asks him. 

"I have a friend who's good with disguises." He says. So Illumi was in on this too. Great. Now I just hope nobody told him about the chain on my heart. 

"But don't worry. I no longer have a reason to kill chrollo." he continues. 

Both Pakunoda and I look up in surprise. 

"I'm not interested in broken toys." he says while typing on his phone. "You can slip out now." he silently mutters what he's typing. 

I roll my eyes at the remark he just made. Calling my brother a 'broken toy'. I feel kind of sad they couldn't fight now because I know that Chrollo could beat hisoka no problem. 

The rest of the flight is relatively quiet and when we arrive at the airport Me and Paku go back to the hideout. 

"Where's Chrollo?" Is the first things Phinks asks us. 

I stay quiet until I remember that Paku still has the Judgement chain around her heart that prevents her from saying anything about what just happened. 

After I'm done explaining everything it's already getting late. And since I ah e to get moving so my heart doesn't get crushed I decided to go back to the Zoldyck Manor as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Took a while cuz I had exams but they're finished now! Also I don't really have a set idea on where I want this story to go so bare with me here. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
